1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a split cage and a roller bearing.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a cage that holds a plurality of rollers, which roll between an inner ring and an outer ring of a roller bearing, at prescribed intervals along the circumferential direction of the cage, there is a conventional split cage formed of a plurality of cage segments arranged in the circumferential direction (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-133061). As this type of split cage, there is often adopted a cage of a roller guidance type, of which the turning is guided by rollers in order to prevent abrasion of the cage due to contact with inner and outer rings. In a split cage of the roller guidance type, each cage segment has a pocket that accommodates a roller, and each pocket has an insertion opening through which the roller is inserted into the pocket from one of the radially outside and the radially inside.
In the split cage of the roller guidance type, a single roller is accommodated in a single pocket of each cage segment. Thus, when the cage segment is displaced to the other one of the radially outside and the radially inside due to, for example, vibrations, that is, when the insertion opening of the cage segment is displaced in such a direction that the roller comes out of the insertion opening, there is a possibility that the cage segment may be detached from the roller to cause breakage of the cage segment.